1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical displays can be classified into self-luminous organic light emitting diode displays and light receiving type displays requiring a separate light source such as a backlight unit and the like, and optical compensation films including retardation films and the like are used to improve the image quality of the displays. The organic light emitting diode displays can exhibit low visibility and contrast due to reflection of external light. To solve this problem, organic light emitting diode displays can realize anti-reflection capabilities by changing linearly polarized light passing through a polarizer into circularly polarized light using a polarizing plate including the polarizer and a retardation film to prevent the reflected external light from leaking outside. Liquid crystal displays can exhibit improved image quality by changing linearly polarized light into circularly polarized light through reflection of external light and sunglass effects.
As an optical compensation film used for polarizing plates of organic light emitting diode displays, mainly two-sheet type films manufactured by stretching or single-sheet type negative dispersive films are used. These films can realize anti-reflection capabilities. However, due to high dependency on the wavelength of incident light, the films can exhibit anti-reflection capabilities in a certain wavelength range and can suffer from deterioration in anti-reflection capabilities in other wavelength ranges. In addition, the films can suffer from deterioration in black visibility causing the screen of the display to appear black even when the screen is viewed in a front direction, and can suffer from deterioration in uniformity of viewing angles in all directions.